wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This page contains a list of all of the characters found in Wick. Protagonists Sam Sam is the first protagonist of Wick. In 2015, he goes into the forest to play the old camp game Wick but finds himself running for his life from the murderous spirits of lost children. Travis Burton Travis Burton was a 15 year old boy who went missing in 2014, a year prior to the events in Wick. His Missing Persons Report is the evidence received on 3:00 AM. Wick: No Way Out features Travis as a new protagonist. It is revealed that he was an internet personality known as TBubber who made videos of himself investigating urban legends. Weaver Family Tim Tim is the first ghost encountered in the game. He is a young boy wearing a school uniform and a white, smiling mask. He is the only ghost to jump out of trees to attack. Running away is the player's only hope to avoid him. His twin brother is Tom. Lillian Lillian is the ghost of a little girl wearing a pink rabbit hoodie. She is the only ghost who floats. She can teleport the player on all hours. Her presence is marked by the scenery becoming black and white, signalling the player to run away. She is the most talkative ghost, insulting and teasing the player throughout her active hours. Tom Tom is a ghost of a boy with a mangled body. Like his twin brother Tim, he wears a school uniform and a white mask, except Tom's outfit is tattered and his mask is broken and has a sad expression. The player must refrain from looking at him for too long, but he makes this very difficult by staying in the player's vision and even surrounding the player with copies of himself. Benny Benny is one of the last ghosts encountered. He appears to be a large boy wearing overalls and a striped shirt. He will be heard snoring as he sleeps somewhere on the map, which warns the player where to avoid him. Caleb Caleb is one of the last ghosts encountered. He has a skeletal appearance, yellow claws, and wears a pair of tattered pants and remnants of a shirt. He digs under the ground constantly, forcing the player to keep moving or else he will emerge and attack the player. Lt. John Weaver John Weaver is the father of the Weaver children, and a former lieutenant in war. He served in Ypres and returned home February 1918 with the Silver War Badge. Rumours suggested that he was disfigured in battle, and he was rarely seen outside the Weaver home on Mount Todd. He committed suicide by hanging. He is married to Mary Weaver. Mary Weaver Mary is John Weaver's wife who frequently went to church with their children. It is suggested that she was burned alive, as she can be seen in the achievement, Toasty, screaming as she is engulfed by flames. Sam's Friends Friend 1 (Female) She is the first person to speak in the game. She seems to be very skeptical of the legend surrounding the game Wick. She also has little patience for her friends' antics. Duncan Duncan was friends with TBub. They worked together researching the Wick legend. Evidently, TBub betrayed him which angered Duncan and they presumably cut ties. In Wick, he is shown to have a new group of friends including Sam. Some of them suspect he knows a lot more about the Wick legend than he lets on. Friend 3 (Male) He shows interest in the legends like Duncan but does not seem to be on the same level as Duncan. Friend 4 (Female) She is very frightened by the stories Duncan and Friend 3 tell about what happened to the Weavers. She is suggested to be the person who called the police. Others Police While Sam is lost in the woods playing Wick, the police are investigating his disappearance after Friend 4 calls them. They interrogate Sam's friends, as well as Old Man Edwards and the campers. The evidence the players unlock after each hour are the evidence the police acquire during their investigation. In 2014, they were also on the case to find the missing Travis Burton. Fire Chief Pat Robins This person is mentioned in the News Archive evidence for determining that the fire that burned down the Homestead was quick and completely consumed the home. Pastor James McAlroy Pastor McAlroy was a clergyman for Our Lady of Mercy Church. The News Archive evidence reveals this person to have been a close family friend to the Weavers. He assisted the police with the search for the missing children. Detective Stan Fielding In the News Archive evidence, Detective Fielding was quoted as saying that the police did not rule out foul play or kidnapping as causes for the children's disappearance. Old Man Edwards A local resident who provides the audio that accompanies the Photograph and Glass Bottle evidence. Mr. Robert Edwards A bus driver who is the uncle of Old Man Edwardshttp://wick.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1499. According to the News Archive evidence, he was the one who reported the fire that killed John and Mary Weaver. Twenty years after this happened, he was sentenced for the murders of two girls. Judge Horatio H. Harrow III The judge who sentenced Robert Edwards for murder, mentioned in the news article clipping taped to Journal Page 21. Murdered Girls Two girls who were supposedly murdered by Robert Edwards. Like the Weaver children, their remains were never found. Campers Two campers who frequent the Weaver property and abandoned camp to drink. They report strange happenings in the area, such as loud snoring. Wickbutt Wickbutt is a fictional character within the universe of Wick created by TBubber and Dunkin. He stars in his own game Wickbutt!. Shadow Figure References Category:Characters